Confusion
by coxcomb
Summary: Lord David has always found it hard to understand his feelings. Luckily, Rush is around to help him out. Rush/David


A/N: Why on Earth isn't there more Last Remnant slash? After searching through LiveJournal and coming up with very little, I decided to take a stab at it since David and Rush are clearly meant for each other. This is set before the end of the first disk and contains no spoilers for the plot. Characters belong to Square-Enix. Just a one-shot too but I'll probably end up writing more Last Remnant fiction as time goes by.

* * *

It often slipped the mind of the generals but Lord David was still a teenager.

Like most teenagers, he felt confused and overwhelmed by the slightest things but because of his position in the world, he couldn't let this show. It was only at night that he allowed his insecurities to come out and this was the only time he would get alone.

He sighed deeply as he slipped off his jacket before flopping down onto his bed. The recent arrival of the young Rush Sykes had only led to more confusion on his part. He had observed the other teenager. He'd noticed how carefree and reckless he was and he longed to mimic this.

He knew he never could. Every action had a consequence for him.

Allowing his mind to empty, he rolled onto his back and relaxed. No, his mind wouldn't empty now that he had thought of Rush.

This was another problem that he had come across within mere moments of meeting the younger man. As soon as he'd laid eyes on him, something in his heart panged. He'd never had a friend his own age but what he felt didn't feel like friendship. It didn't feel normal but it felt so _natural_.

He sat up, hugging himself; the skin on his arms so hot. His body always heated up when he thought of Rush and he didn't know why.

He placed his fingers on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head before he fell flat again, his hands on his abs which were burning.

Emotions. They were something he couldn't control. He couldn't send his generals into his mind to vanquish them. They were something he had to sort out on his own but he didn't even know how to address them. Emma had been a great fill-in mother in the sense that she taught him how to survive but when it had come to how he felt, she had been of no help. After all, she was hardly what you would call an open book. He didn't know what she was thinking half of the time; let alone what she was feeling.

He reached down and unhooked the belt that criss-crossed his crotch; uncomfortable suddenly with how tight it felt. He unbuttoned his trousers, allowing his hand to rest on his lower torso comfortably.

Rush, he thought. I don't get you.

He was jealous of how free-spirited the boy was. Envious of how spontaneous he was.

He felt a rousing in his trousers as he continued to think about Rush. His mind wandered as he thought about the physical aspects of the younger man. His slim body; his pale complexion. He could smell his scent in the air, even though he knew he wasn't near. He could feel his touch.

That touch. Every time he had slapped him on the back, rested his head on his shoulder; hugged him. They all made his skin tingle.

He knew about love, only vaguely though. He'd read about it in books but been too nervous to ask anyone about it. He loved Emma and the rest of his generals, as did he love each citizen of Athlum but he knew that was different from _love_. He wanted to know if this was what he felt for Rush, or was he just confusing friendship for love?

He slid his hand into his trousers, not surprised to find he was aroused. He always got hot and flustered when he thought of Rush. He wanted to know why but he didn't know who to talk to about this. Was it right to feel like this when you thought about another man?

He gasped as he touched himself, allowing himself to imagine his hand to be Rush's. He felt wrong doing this but he couldn't stop.

"Rush…" He let the name slip from his lips.

"You rang, m'lord?" A familiar voice echoed throughout the room and David immediately pulled his hand out of his trousers and scrambled to sit up, attempting to look normal although his darker skin held a red shade as he grew embarrassed

He looked over to see Rush leaning against the doorjamb, a smug look on his face and his arms crossed.

"I always wondered what you got up to when you retreated to your chambers," he remarked, swaggering across the room, one hand now looped over his waistband.

"How long have you been there!" He exclaimed instead of asking, grabbing a pillow and covering his arousal. This was the last thing he needed, his erection straining against his trousers as he eyes drank in the sight of his fantasy.

Rush shrugged in his usual manner, taking a seat on the bed and placing his arms firmly behind himself, allowing himself to lean backwards and turn his head towards the Marquis.

"Long enough," he said bluntly, blowing the hair from his eyes.

Long enough for what, David thought, clutching the pillow tightly.

"This is certainly unorthodox, even for you, Rush. Do you not know how knock?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Rush swung his body around, sitting crossed legged on the bed and staring at David with such sincerity. David could only turn away with a blush.

"Is there something you require?" David mumbled, allowing one hand to slip under the pillow and into his trousers. His dick was painfully hard. He needed release.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rush replied with a coy smile, leaning over and grabbing hold of the pillow. He removed with ease from David's loose grip.

"Please leave," David said simply, despite the cries from his heart that asked for Rush to stay.

Rush shook his head, getting onto his hands and knees. He crawled across the bed until his face inches from David's.

"Is this for me?" He asked, running his hand along David's thigh until it rested upon his arousal. "Don't bother denying it. I know it is."

David gasped slightly, his hands snapping up and reaching for Rush's shoulder. He wanted more contact instantly. He hung onto his friend, his hips moving on their own accord, forcing his erection up against Rush's hand.

"Please Rush," he moaned, his lips quivering. "I don't understand. Help me."

Rush frowned. "What do you mean, Dave?" He took his hand away, placing both of his palms on the Lord's face to steady him.

"I don't understand what I'm feeling," he admitted, feeling weak as he looked at his friend.

Rush laughed softly. "What's there to understand?" He leaned in further, kissing David's right cheek. "You've got these feelings and you don't know what to do with them." He moved over and kissed the left cheek. "But don't worry about it, man. Just go with the flow," he said finally, tilting his head slightly and leaning forward before he pressed his lips against David's.

David tilted his head back slightly, parting his lips and allowing his tongue to nervously dart out. He'd never thought about how his first kiss would be. He'd just assumed it would come over time, perhaps when he was due to get married. He'd never thought it could be so sweet and gentle but that could be because of who was kissing him.

He broke the kiss gradually, despite wanting more. His hands lingered on Rush's shoulders as he allowed his breathing to become laboured again. He smiled before he took in deep breath, "I've never just gone with the flow but I like where this is going."

Rush chuckled and removed David's hands from his shoulders before he sat backwards, pushing the Lord's legs open so he could sit between them. He reached forward and ran his hands down his friend's tanned chest, admiring its definition for a moment before he smirked.

"Could you put on that eye patch you wear?"

David raised an eyebrow at Rush's request but complied, regardless of any questions he had running through his head. He reached to his bedside table and raised the headband to his face, slowly putting it on.

"Nice," Rush remarked, stroking his chin. "Now I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

"Do you mock me?!" David exclaimed, ripping his eye patch off and leaning forward, his aroused state slowly fading away now. "I will not tolerate being mocked!"

"Chill it, Dave. I just want to watch you finish off what you started," he smiled, placing a hand on David's thigh and rubbing it gently. "Y'know, before I interrupted you."

David held a shocked expression on his face. "That's humiliating!" He felt an overwhelming surge of emotions. He couldn't quite understand what Rush was getting at. Part of him wanted to shout and scream at him for toying with him but the other part of him just wanted to leave. He wasn't used to dealing with people of his own age and he couldn't tell if this was just a joke to Rush.

"Come on, do it for me."

"I cannot do that," he replied bluntly. "Please leave and take your sordid ideas with you."

Rush rolled his eyes and stood up. Instead of leaving, he simply grabbed hold of his friend's hand and dragged him to his feet, pushing him up against the wall with force.

David had never seen Rush act in a way and it roused something deep within him. Excitement mixed with a new arousal. He allowed Rush to push him harder into the wall, forcing their bodies together. He could feel Rush against him and what he assumed was the younger man's erection protruding.

He didn't resist as Rush kissed him with a punishing manner, assumingly because he had denied him that request. He groaned with frustration as he felt a hand tantalisingly tease his cock through his trousers. He placed his arms around his friend, gripping onto him and rubbing his body up against Rush's, desperate for more contact.

He wasn't sure as to what had come over him. He just knew that he needed _more_. He didn't know how to ask though. Was it right to ask for something during this sort of situation or were you supposed to wait until things got going? He wanted to use his common sense but right now, he lacked any of that.

"Please Rush…" He stammered, holding him tighter, his head tilted back as he panted with frustration. "I don't know what I want but I want something."

Rush saw the expanse of flesh on David's neck and immediately latched his lips onto his, smothering the area with kisses as he allowed his hand to slip under the waistband of the older boy's underwear. He roughly took hold of David's cock, running his hand up and down it within the fabric confines. He increased the speed with every moan that dropped from David's lips.

"Don't go so fast," David groaned, trying to reach down and stop him but his hands were shaking too much.

He could feel his temperature skyrocketing; his heartbeat racing as he allowed his friend to pleasure him. His hand was soft; his motions fluid and certain. He wanted to feel more but he didn't even know what that would entail.

"Why not?" Rush said with an amused tone, grinning as he continued the assault on the Lord's neck.

"I don't want to-" His voice was cut off by Rush's lips against his, the other boy's tongue lapping up his cries of ecstasy as he continued to thrust against the hand in his trousers.

"Don't fight it," Rush muttered, his hand moving faster.

"I'm going to…" He gasped, his body shivering as he came to a fast climax. He frantically bucked up against Rush, clutching onto his shirt as he went limp. Before he could even speak or compose himself, he was turned around and pushed onto the bed.

He looked up at Rush, dizzy and intoxicated with what he could only assume was pure lust for the other boy. He watched his friend raise his hand to his mouth and lick his semen from his fingers.

"What a…" Rush paused, taking a couple of fingers into his mouth and sucking them for a moment. "Delicious mess you just made," he mused, climbing onto the bed and straddling the older boy.

"I'm sorry I just…" David began, blushing furiously, only to be cut off by another kiss. This one more gentle; more loving and tender..

"No need to apologise Dave," he joked, lacing his fingers through the blonde hair. "Let's just hope you take your sweet time next time." He leant down, trailing his tongue along the Lord's lips before he delved inside his mouth again.

David relaxed into it this time, allowing his arms to reach up and around Rush's neck, pulling him down further, their bodies pressing into each other. He could still feel Rush's arousal against him and he wanted to return the favour.

He allowed one arm to fall to his side before he slid it between their bodies. Nervously, he ran it down Rush's body before he rested his palm on his erection.

"You don't have to do that," Rush mumbled, although his body reacted on its own accord and began moving against David's hand.

"But I want to return the favour."

Rush chuckled, breathing heavily. He tenderly swept the hair from the Lord's eyes and kissed him on his forehead. "You have a lot to learn," he said with a wise tone, smiling. "But I'm willing to teach you."

David couldn't stop the grin from taking over his face as Rush spouted off these corny lines. He felt comfortable and at ease for one of the first times in his life and as Rush kissed him, all the feelings that flew through his head before finally made sense.

* * *

Reviews are nice and if you know of anywhere else that has some Rush/David stories, feel free to point me in that direction!


End file.
